


A Pillow Of Winds

by thisenglishsoul1999



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, slightly smutty but not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisenglishsoul1999/pseuds/thisenglishsoul1999
Summary: What if David Gilmour was your boyfriend and came home drunk one night? You'd probably have to put him to bed, right?
Relationships: David Gilmour/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	A Pillow Of Winds

The new Pink Floyd album was spinning on the record player, the seagull sounds of “Echoes” drowning the metallic sound of a key being turned in the lock. I jumped off the sofa when I heard David’s voice calling my name from the door.

“Well, look who’s back!”

He leaned against the wall and kicked at the door in a futile effort to shut it. “Guess that’d be me” he drawled in his rough timbre, his long hair hiding his face. He threw his head back to get the unruly strands out of his eyes and groaned when it hit the wall.

“Huh, guess you’re drunk, darling.” I pushed against the door and it clicked shut. “Come on in. Oh, take your jacket off first…” I tugged at his sleeve and he took a step to the side. “Nooo, it’s cold!” he protested, having made sure he wasn’t falling over. I chuckled and stood up on tiptoe to kiss his pouting mouth, one hand on his stubbly cheek. “Outside, yes, but it’s warm in here. Come on.”

He let me pull the jacket off his shoulders and made his way to the bedroom. “Well, I hope you guys had fun!” I said once I’d caught up with him. David let himself fall on the bed with a groan and the mattress creaked. “Nick an’ Rog had too much wine again” he slurred, shading his eyes with his palm. “Why’s it so BRIGHT in here? I don’ like bright…”

“That’s called a nightstand lamp, baby. You picked it out. I SAID it was just a touch too bright, remember?” I went to turn the lamp away before settling down on the edge of the double bed next to him. “Wait, WHAT were you saying?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“About Roger and Nick drinking too much wine! Oh my god, does that mean they –“  
“Hmhmm, they started singing that song again… ‘bout the sailor an’… the mast ‘n everything…”

I’d been lucky enough to witness a performance of this once before, and it was not filed under “something you forget”. “Oh GOD. I hope you recorded it this time.”

“Naaah, it was absolu’ly fucking aaaaawful.” David turned his head to look at me, his big blue eyes suddenly very sleepy. “Jus’ like that sound… wha’s that sound?”

I felt an overwhelming surge of affection as I bent over him to kiss his forehead. “That’s your new album.” He huffed and I patted his arm and shushed him. “It’s incredible! I love it, especially the last song - oh listen, it’s over! One day you’ll have to tell me HOW you do it, darling, the guitar is so, so beautiful! I mean, I can’t even tell you how -”

His eyes widened and his brow furrowed. “Why?”  
“Aaaaaw baby, I love you so much.”  
“Love you too” he mumbled while I kissed his forehead some more and trailed my lips down the bridge of his nose. “Are you tired?” I muttered against his soft cheek, one hand coming up to caress his neck. 

David flinched lightly upon feeling my fingers running up and down his throat, but he made a satisfied little noise when I kissed the soft, tender spot just below his ear, gently brushing his hair aside. His voice sounded as though it belonged to a young boy now, very soft and quiet. “’m PLAStered an’ I wanna sleep…” He sighed deeply. I put my hand on his strong chest and leaned in to nip on the sensitive skin right under his jaw, his short stubble deliciously prickly. 

“Let’s go to sleep then” I whispered, “I’m tired too.” His eyes closed slowly and his lips moved without a sound escaping from them. I yawned and settled down with my head on his chest, the fabric of his t-shirt slightly rough against my face. David wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head, apparently prepared to fall asleep right there and then. I jerked upright. “Hey, wait a minute, we can’t go to sleep like that!”

From David came an unwilling sound. “Why nooot…”

“Calm down, I’m not about to drag you into the shower at half two in the night.” I nuzzled his neck again, kissing his collarbones that showed above the neckline of his shirt and breathing in his scent. Cigarette smoke, gin and beer and red wine, the salt of chips and crisps, the musky note of his sweat, but underneath everything else his very own fragrance that I drank in, my nose brushing over his warm skin. As always, his sheer physical presence was over-powering to my senses. I kissed his cupid’s bow lips and he reluctantly opened his eyes, but he responded to the kiss and I had to tear myself away from his wine-flavoured tongue after a moment. “All I’m saying is we should get changed before we go to bed, okay?”

“Hmmm alright, but… can we kiss some more before we do that? ‘m not too tired for that…”

“I suppose we can” I said in a generous tone of voice, I who was unable to turn him down no matter the circumstances. 

I lowered myself down on top of him and David took my face in his hands and went straight for my mouth again, his kissing talents obviously not at all impaired by the amount of alcohol coursing through his bloodstream. Soon I was fizzing, as though champagne was bubbling through my own veins; David had this way of making me light-headed. The warmth that radiated off his strong body made my cheeks flush bright red in the stuffy air. I let one hand wander down along the length of his outstretched shape on the mattress until I could slip it beneath his shirt.

He backed a few inches away from my lips and, inexplicably, began to giggle. It made me laugh too. “What’s the matter? Am I tickling you?” My thumb caressed the smooth skin just above the hem of his jeans. He shook his head, bringing both hands up to his face to rub his eyes. “No, no, just…” He ran a palm over his face and laughed again, his upper body trembling beneath me. I poked his tummy under his shirt and he flinched. “Hey!”

“Tell me!”  
“Don’ poke me! ‘s not nice! Anyway I was jus’ thinking of the song Nick an’ Rog were singing…”

“Oh God. MEN.” I tried to sound stern and condescending but one look at David’s face put an end to that honourable intention. I slumped down against his torso again, burying my face in the crook of his neck and giggling stupidly with him. Until he yawned for about a minute and I forced myself up on my elbows to kiss the tip of his nose. “We’re getting changed now and then we’ll go to sleep. Don’t argue, because you love me.” I pulled down the neckline of his t-shirt so I could press my lips to his chest too.  
“I love you” he drawled, “but I’m soooo tired…” He chuckled again.

Another kiss to his neck and he purred low in his throat. “I know, baby.” I got up and quickly changed into my pyjamas, drew the curtains shut and hurried to the living room to turn out the lights. When I came back, David was still lying on the bed fully dressed, his long hair splayed out on the covers and his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling gently. A sliver of his stomach was visible where I’d pulled the t-shirt up and he groaned indignantly when I jumped on the bed next to him. “Now come ON!” I urged. He made an unintelligible noise and pulled his legs in closer to his body. 

“Okay, let me do all the work” I mock-grumbled, smiling at him because his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see it. I pushed his t-shirt up, taking my time to bend over and kiss his flat stomach. “Hmmmm” he mumbled, blindly reaching for my hand. I pulled on the fabric of the shirt and moved to his left nipple to suck on it gently. He winced and I let go, whispering to him to raise his arms and managing to take his shirt off when he complied. “Right, you can lie back down, baby.” I leaned in to press my lips to his warm, bare skin and he hummed softly, a sound I could feel reverberating in his chest where I was kissing him. 

Outside, the church bell struck three, a dark chiming bronze sound rolling through the night and bouncing off the bedroom walls, startling me for a second. “Oh gosh, we really need to go to sleep” I whispered into the semi-darkness, into David’s skin and he made another little sound, something like “hmm hmm love you…” Whatever words he said, he made my heart ache. 

“Your jeans…” I sat up and he clumsily reached for his belt buckle himself. “Oh baby, you ARE hammered” I remarked fondly, pushing his hands away after a rather amusing minute of watching him. David moaned when he felt my hand on his crotch, a low raspy sound. 

“Oh.” Hmm. Should I state the obvious? Why not. “You’re hard” I whispered, touching him through the denim because I had no self-control and he flinched and I heard his breathing quickening although he was giggling like a teenage boy again, only that his voice was so throaty and low every tiny sound sent electric currents through my bones. “You ought to know, YOU’ve been groping round…” I raised my eyebrows with a grin, cocking my head in acknowledgement, “Hmm”, as I fumbled with the zipper and pulled the jeans down, taking off his socks too. “’s cold” David mumbled reproachfully, straining to snatch the duvet but seeing as he was lying on top of it, he was struggling. 

I traced the veins on his slender feet, down to his long toes, before I ran my hand up his leg until it rested on the inside of his thigh, my fingertips reaching under his boxer briefs. He shuddered and smiled at me, his eyelids heavy but the blue sparkling below. “What you doing?”

“Nothing yet” I replied, my fingers caressing the soft, sensitive skin. “Do you want me to do something, baby?” I leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, and he propped himself up on his elbows to meet my lips. Then he kissed my neck and pulled me into his arms. “Hm hmm, wan’ you… Jus’ don’ start singing that horrible song again…” 

“Oh David, I could just eat you up.” Spread out almost naked on the bed, looking up at me with big eyes, he was too gorgeous to handle. Desperately delicious. I ran my hands up and down his sides and he made that low purring sound again. “Please..?” I could tell from his voice that he was beginning to feel uneasy, and I couldn’t wait any longer either, so I moved down between his long legs and hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxers. I found myself staring. The only light in the room came from the lamp beside the bed. It cast a mellow glow upon David’s skin, drawing out his hipbones in soft shadows. The subtle movements when he breathed.  
His arm draped across his chest. 

I must have been admiring the sight for too long, for he gave a little groan, wriggling his hips under my hands, and I shushed him but finally pulled down the boxers so I could run a gentle, eager finger along his hard length and he sighed drunkenly, his head bent back on the pillow, the marvelous column of his throat and the lines of his jaw framed by long strands of light brown hair as though he were a model posing for the greatest of Renaissance sculptors. As it happened, he was posing for me. If only…

“If only you weren’t so pissed…” I muttered, shaking my head, because he was clearly too intoxicated to do anything else tonight, and David protested weakly although I couldn’t make out a single word; I smiled, “ssssh, don’t worry, it’s fine”, because of course it was more than fine. 

“’m sorry, darling, I’m a mess…” he groaned, lifting his shoulders from the pillow, his abdominal muscles contracting, and I gently pushed him back down. “Next time, love” I whispered, and his full lips were on mine once more. His hand on my cheekbone. “Alright…” His arms around me.

I kissed my way down his body to the inside of his upper thigh, causing him to twitch a little, and licked at the head of his member teasingly. Judging by his groans and the way his legs were trembling, I figured that he wouldn’t be able to take much teasing in his state; so I took him in my mouth and began to suck slowly. The muscles of his stomach tensed up visibly; he was panting.

And his breathing grew steadily more laboured as I let my fingers dance around his most sensitive regions, as I swirled my tongue and used my lips. His body. His taste in my mouth. His musky, intoxicating scent enveloping me.

When he bucked his hips up, I grabbed his upper thigh firmly, fingertips digging into his skin. And when he tossed his head to the side, groaning into the pillow, I swallowed every drop of his release.

David’s voice had become raspy, his panting exhausted but blissful as he buried his face in the mattress. “Oh God… that was so good, so, so good…” He rolled himself on his side, reaching for me so I could snuggle up in his arms. 

“Oh, yes....” I ran my palm over the outline of his body, from the slim waist to the broad shoulders, never growing tired of admiring his physique, of marveling at the man who was now holding me close, slowly, soothingly rubbing my back. I inched closer until every air molecule was struggling to fit between our entwined forms, my face nestled in the hollow between the crook of his neck and his hard chest. My hand above his thudding heart. His right leg pushed between mine. Long hair tucked behind his ears, flowing down to his collarbones. I kissed them very gently.

“Hey” came his sleepy voice, and I found him looking at me lovingly. His fingers caressed my cheek. “Wanna go to sleep?”

I smiled. His smile in return was brilliant in the near darkness. “Goodnight, I love you” I whispered half an inch away from his lips. Then they were on mine and his “I love you” came out rather muffled, but I had no doubt about what he was trying to say, so it didn’t matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the Pink Floyd members mentioned.


End file.
